Bionomist
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: This is B in the Jasper and Jeyna Alphabet challenge! Jason, Piper, and Leo are in college, what happens when Leo and Piper's bionomy teacher turns out to be an insane sphinx? Read and find out! Ps, don't forget to check out Awkwardness by I am Reyna Daughter of Bellona, the first to the whole challenge!


**Bionomist:**

**First off, really strange word, Rey, second off, I love a challenge, so here is what I got!**

**Oh, and Payson-Nicky Forever, your word is at the bottom along with the rules :)**

* * *

**JASON**

Jason was lounging around in his college dorm, when Leo busted in, he was breathing heavily, and he had a wild look in his eyes as if he just saw a ghost. Jason got to his feet and gave him a questioning look.

"We have a problem," Leo stated frantically. "You remember my and Piper's bionomy teacher?"

Jason nodded, "You both hate the class, you say she gives a lot of homework, and you both have bad vibes about her."

"We have bad vibes for a good reason, Jase! She's captured Piper, we were walking out of the class and she made us stay back. When she attacked, both of us may have been too much for her, we tried to fight, Jason, I swear I tried to protect her, but she knocked me out with her tail."

"What kind of monster?" was all Jason said as he retrieved his weapon.

"Um, if I remember monster fighting classes correctly, I would say that it was a sphinx."

Jason turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "You're telling me that the school's bionomist is a sphinx?"

Leo nodded.

With that, they shot out of the room. Jason allowed the wind to push at their backs to put on another spurt of speed. "What would a sphinx want with Piper?"

"I don't know!" Leo stated, "she was saying something about her charm speak helping her with her studies."

"Wait, the monster is really just _teaching_ here?"

Leo nodded again, but didn't say anything, probably saving his breath for running. When they made it to the monster's lecturing room, both of them were winded. Jason scratched his head, "Any idea where she would be."

"Well-" Leo began but he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Let me go you psychopath!"

Without another word, they ran in the direction that the noise came from, there was a door on the other side of the room, and that was their best bet. Jason kicked the door down and marched through. And what he saw was the stuff for nightmares. Piper was in a large metal cage, and the outside of it buzzed with electricity. She was looking at them, a humiliated look on her face, as if she found being captured was embarrassing… only she would.

Jason's attention went to the monster that was in the room, she had a lady's face, which was twisted in a psycho-happy smile, and her bun was pulled back so tight that it looked as though she was going to tear her forehead if she frowned. The rest of her body was covered in coarse lion's fur, and not to mention Jason's favorite attribute: huge hands with very long, very sharp looking claws.

"Let her go," Jason said, his voice was deadly calm, despite the fact that his heart was thumping hard enough, and fast enough to make a jackhammer jealous.

"But I can't," the monster reasoned, "She's helping me with my studies!"

"Let her go and I'll help you," Jason pleaded, thinking fast, he didn't do anything, because he had no idea what she could make that electric cage do.

"No, you can't you're only a son of Jupiter, I need a child of Aphrodite with the ability to charm speak."

Jason looked at her for a moment, thinking fast, he saw no way out of it, he was going to have to fight.

Jason tensed up to charge, when the monster pulled something out of her pocket, it was some kind of bronze button, the same exact shade as the cage, and Jason faltered, unsure of what to do.

"One more step, and the girl will get fried."

Him and Leo both froze, Jason looked at Leo out of the corner of his eye, and saw that his hand was in his pocket, probably going for his mighty three pound hammer, but he stopped.

"Alright, now, I can't let you two go, so I guess you'll be lunch, but fear not, Mrs. Mclean will not be harmed."

"Guys!" Piper shouted, her voice was very alluring, "don't worry about me! Fight her!"

Jason couldn't help it, he charged forward yelling to get its attention. She was looking at him, and he saw Leo sneaking behind it, trying his best to get a good fatal spot, but the monster seemed to know what he was aiming for, because her tail lashed out with enough strength behind it to send him flying across the room, he landed with a painful thump. Leo just had no luck with that kind of monster.

**PIPER:**

She watched as Leo crashed into the wall about a foot next to the cage, he landed in a crumbed heap on the ground, he didn't move, but she could see where he was breathing. He should be okay, but she foresaw a migraine in his future. If they even survived. She snapped her attention back to Jason, who was fighting with her psychotic monster teacher.

He was doing pretty good, but Piper saw what the monster was doing, she was going to distract Jason with her claws and her tail was going to be free to either fling him across the room or kill him. She had to do something!

The monster hadn't bothered to disarm her while she was knocked out, probably figuring that she wouldn't attempt the incredibly stupid thing she was about to attempt. She dug her knife into the lock, getting violent shocks up her arms, causing them to shake, but she ignored the pain and kept digging at it. After a minute or so, she felt the lock click, and the door creaked open.

Jason and the sphinx were too busy fighting to pay her any attention, but that was when she saw that she was right. The monster's tail was rushing toward Jason, and he didn't even see it. She darted toward them she had no idea if she was going to make it, but she was going to give it a shot.

Just in time, she knocked into Jason, making them both tumble to the ground. Piper jumped off the ground, and the sphinx roared in displeasure. She made a swipe at Piper with her claws, and Piper jumped out of the way, but the electricity had taken a toll on her body, her movements were slower than normal, and she didn't have enough time to jump out of the way of the next claw, this one was aimed right at her face. All she could do was watch it come closer and closer.

It was an inch away when it stopped. Piper was looking at the paw in relief when the monster screamed an ear-piercing scream, and then she disintegrated. Jason was behind her a wild look in his eyes, and a fierce expression on his face. Piper stood there and looked at him for a moment, before she rushed over into the warmth of his embrace.

He rocked them back and forth, when she pulled away from him, she realized that they were a couple of feet off the ground. "How do you feel?" he asked casually.

"Fine," she said, and she wasn't lying. Whenever she was around the son of Jupiter, she felt better.

He smiled, "How do you manage to get in to trouble so easily?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully, "I guess monsters just like me that much."

Jason snorted, "That's just our luck."

"Our?" Piper looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

Jason leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a moment, "Yeah," he said quietly, "ours."

Just then Piper heard a groan come from the other room, and with a start, she realized that they forgot about poor Leo. "Guys," he grunted, attempting to stand up, "I realized three things."

"What did you realize, Repair Boy?" Piper asked as her and Jason walked over and helped him.

"One, I hate migraines."

"Perfectly understandable," Jason says as they made their way out of the small room.

"Two, I Hate sphinxes."

"That makes two of us," Piper muttered.

"And three, I need to change majors, because I do _not_ want to be a bionomist anymore."

"We'll both do that tomorrow," Piper said, "I think I'm now allergic to bionomists."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it!**

**Now** **Payson (can I call you that?) your word it Casanova!**

**RULES for the Jeyna and Jasper Alphabet Challenge!  
-No flaming. If we catch anyone flaming, you will be disqualified.  
-Review every story of this challenge. It's a Courtesy people!  
-The person before the next assigns the word.  
-Ratings must be K through T. No M-rated allowed!  
-Can be AU.  
-Must end in either Jeyna or Jasper depending on who you are. (Mine and Savvy's must end in Jasper while Payson and Reyna's must end in Jeyna.) You can start out with Leyna or Liper or the opposite pairing for angst, but it must end in your assigned ship.  
-Must be over 400 words long and one-shot. C'mon guys! Super-short stories are no fun.  
-Have fun! After all this, we'll make a community to put every story in. :) Enjoy!**

**Once more, Payson, you have Casanova!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**I own nothing, until my next oneshot, **

**Peace,**

**Seph**


End file.
